I'll Do Whatever It Takes
by o0oYumi-chano0o
Summary: Harry and Ron start singing all these songs to get Hermione to like them. And also try to kill each other in the process. Which of the two will be able to turn on Hermione with his songs? Who will Hermione end up with? Read this if ya wanna find out!


Title: I'll do Whatever It Takes  
  
Summary: Harry and Ron start singing all these songs to get Hermione to like them. And also hurt each other violently in the process. But in the end, Hermione ends up liking someone else.  
  
~~  
  
Just back from Quidditch practice, Harry Potter saw the girl of his dreams sitting on one of the couches in the Gryffindor common room. She looked so innocent just sitting there quietly and flipping through the pages of her book, Voyages with Vampires.  
  
Harry felt that this was the perfect chance for him to overwhelm her with his charm. He slowly walked up to her, putting on his charming smile. When he was finally standing right in front of her, he cleared his throat to get her attention.  
  
"The hell do you want now, Harry?", Hermione said irritably.  
  
"Oh, my sweet Hermione, there is no need to say such harsh words. I, your night and shining armor, will assure you that all the pain, the fear, the anger you are hiding inside your heart will go away with just a kiss form my lips.", Harry said as he began to get closer to her.  
  
"Leave her alone!", Ron demanded as he came through the portrait.  
  
"And why?", Harry asked, loud enough for everyone in the common room to hear. "Since when did you start giving my orders?"  
  
"Since you started to try and steal her!", Ron pointer to Hermione.  
  
"Oh, will you two just shut up?!", Hermione shouted at both of them. "Can I just once just have some peace when you two are around?!"  
  
"Of course, love. I will get rid of this pesky man for you.", Harry said turning his angry eyes to Ron.  
  
"What do you mean, LOVE?", Ron began. "You have no right to call her that!"  
  
Yes, I do. Hermione is my girlfriend.", Harry firmly stated with pride.  
  
Gasps from all the Gryffindors came. Then Ron's eyes narrowed. He was not about to give up. Never. Hermione was his and not Harry's.  
  
"He lies!", Ron shouted to everyone. The Gryffindors gasped again, looking from Ron to Harry.  
  
"Lies?", Harry raised an eyesbrow. "What I am saying is all true. If you do not believe me, then ask her.", Harry extended his hand towards Hermione, who until now, hasn't looked up from her book.  
  
"Hermione, is this true?", Ron asked uneasily.  
  
"No.", she simply said, still not looking up.  
  
The Gryffindors, including Harry, gasped in shock.  
  
"HAH!", Ron said, pointing his finger at Harry. "You see. She does not love you. Her heart belongs to me."  
  
Harry ignored Ron, he knelt down on the floor in front of Hermione and said, "It this true? Hermione, please.", he begged. "Tell me it's not true."  
  
This time Hemione looked up. "My heart does not belong to either of you.", she said looking at him and Ron.  
  
"Not to worry.", Harry said standing up, acting as if what Hermione said, meant nothing to him. "I will win your heart."  
  
When he was already standing, Harry snapped his fingers and the common room suddenly became almost pitch black. The only light that was left was the spotlight that was on Harry. Just then, Harry took out his wand, pointed it to his throat, and said, "SONORUS!". Harry looked at Hermione in the eyes and gave her a smile. Hermione, however, stared at Harry with her mouth hanging open, along with Ron and the other Gryffindors in the common room.  
  
Then it began.  
  
The background music started, everyone looked around, wondering where the music was coming from. A few moments later, Harry opened his mouth, for he was about to sing.  
  
"If I never knew you,  
  
If I never felt this love,  
  
I would have no inkling of  
  
How precious life can be.  
  
And if I never held you,  
  
I would never have a clue  
  
How at last I'd find in you  
  
The missing part of me.  
  
In this world so full of fear  
  
Full of rage and lies  
  
I can see the truth so clear  
  
In your eyes  
  
So dry your eyes.  
  
And I'm so grateful to you  
  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
  
Lost forever  
  
If I never knew you."  
  
(Author's note: To those who don't know this song. It is the theme song/ ending song from POCAHONTAS. The title is "If I never knew you". It's quite touching. If suggest you watch the movie if you haven't heard it.)  
  
Harry's singing had stopped. He had to, because all the Gryffindor girls, including Hermione, were crying their eyes out. They had never heard such a sweet song. And they were overcrushed by Harry's beautiful, yet manly voice. Their watery eyes gazed blissfully at Harry. They probably now realized what a fascinating and sweet person Harry is.  
  
Some of the Gryffindor boys were glaring at Harry, because their girlfriends were either hitting them for not being as sweet as Harry, or looking at Harry as if he were the man of their dreams.  
  
Ron, however, had had enough of this. He ran straight towards Harry and pushed him out of the spotlight. He reached into his robes and took out his wand. Then did the same this Harry did to make his voice loud enough for everyone to hear.  
  
"Hermione, don't listen to him.", Ron said as he pointed at Harry. " I am the rightful man for you. Let me show you how much you mean to me.", Ron snapped his fingers and the music instantly changed. It was slow and romantic just as Harry's song was. Ron stared intently at Hermione, who was now very shocked from what Ron was about to do. It was enough to know that Harry could sing. I mean really sing. But Ron...?  
  
"Tonight I'm tangled in my blanket of clouds  
  
Dreaming aloud.  
  
Things just won't do without you  
  
Matter of fact  
  
Ooh Ooh Oooh Oooh  
  
I'm on your back.  
  
If you'd accept surrender, I'd give up some more  
  
Weren't you adored.  
  
I cannot be without you  
  
Matter of fact  
  
Ooh Ooh Oooh Oooh  
  
I'm on your back.  
  
I'm on your back.  
  
Ooh Ooh Oooh Oooh  
  
I'm on your back.  
  
If you walk out on me,  
  
I'm walking after you.  
  
If you walk out on me,  
  
I'm walking after you.  
  
Another heart is cracked in two  
  
I'm on your back."  
  
(Author: This song is one of my favorite songs from the Foo Fighters. It's called "Walking After You". This is the theme song for the movie, The X-files.)  
  
Everyone now was looking intently at Ron. The girls were now crying over him. Some were even saying that they love him. Ron was distracted by all the girls that were fawning over him. And had not realized that Harry was carrying a chair over his head. Then suddenly threw it at Ron.  
  
Ron fell to the floor, unconscious.  
  
"Now that that's taken cared of.", Harry said, wiping his hands. Not even caring that his best friend was unconscious. "Well then.Hermione.", he said, holding out his hand to her. She reluctantly took it, sort of wondering why she did. She should be helping her friend that was lying on the floor. Harry led her away from Ron and they stopped near the window. He motioned her to sit down on the chair that he just pulled up for her.  
  
Harry kneeled on the floor in front of her and took her hand in his. His face was now very serious.  
  
"Hermione, I know that you think I'm crazy, but I love you. You just can't imagine how much I do. I will not let anyone stand in my way, not even my best friend. Hermione, you mean so much to me. There's nothing else in this world that matters to me more than you. When you kissed me when you were saying goodbye to me last year.only then.I realized.", Harry said, his eyes showing how true all his words are. All the Gryffindors were watching them and some of the girls were saying things to Hermione like, "Come on, say you love him."  
  
"Oh, Harry.", Hermione said as the tears ran down her face. "Harry I.I."  
  
"-WILL KILL YOU!!"  
  
Everyone turned to see that Ron had already got up. His face was as red as the hair on his head.  
  
"Why you-", Harry began. "You ruined my moment! Now, how the hell am I suppose to get her like this again?!", he said in a hoarse whisper that only Ron can hear.  
  
"That's why I'm interrupting.", Ron smirked.  
  
"Why I outta-", Harry punched Ron on the nose and sent him flying six feet away (if possible) across the room. Ron got up reluctantly and supported his bleeding nose. Harry found this an opportunity to get Hermione. Once again, he took her hand and knelt down on the floor.  
  
"Close your eyes.  
  
Give me your hand,  
  
Darling.  
  
Do you feel my heart beating? *Harry puts Hermione's hand to his chest*  
  
Do you understand?  
  
Do you feel the same?  
  
Am I only dreaming,  
  
Or is this burning an eternal flame?"  
  
"Oh, cut the gay music, Harry. It's not really working.", Ron said irritably.  
  
"Sorry.I couldn't think of another song.", Harry admitted.  
  
"Shall we rest and wait 'til we think of other songs to get Hermione to like one of us?", Ron said casually.  
  
"Yeah, I think that's a good idea.", said Harry casually.  
  
Their sudden change of attitude, made many of the Gryffindors very confused.  
  
Harry and Ron sat next to each other on one the couches near the fire. And started talking as if nothing happened. The other Gryffindors, however, have not moved. They stood still as a statue.  
  
"I really liked that song you sang earlier. That was from POCAHONTAS, wasn't it?", Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah, I just finished watching it yesterday. And I thought that Hermione would get really touched by it.", said Harry.  
  
"Good choice.", Ron said, nodding his head in agreement.  
  
"Yeah.yours was nice too. That was from X-files, huh?"  
  
"Uh-huh, it was a really good movie."  
  
"I think I remember watching it a couple of years ago."  
  
"It was really cool when Mulder rescued Scully, huh?", Ron said smiling.  
  
"Yeah, I know. She was totally naked, wasn't she.", Harry said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
They both laughed. They han't realized that they were the only one talking in the common room. Everyone was still staring at them with their mouths hanging open in shock.  
  
"So.have you thought of a song yet?", Ron asked.  
  
"Naw.not yet. I can't think of any right now.", said Harry.  
  
"What about that Whitney Houston song?", Ron suggested.  
  
"Oooh yeah..that song. You think she'll like it?"  
  
"Who Whitney?", Ron asked.  
  
"Seriously Ron.are you that stupid?", Harry said, raising his eyebrow. And his mouth was hanging open in disgust.  
  
"Sorry.", Ron blushed, because of his ignorance. "Well.I think Hermione would like it."  
  
"She'll probably get really turned on, huh?", Harry said, putting on a mischievous smile.  
  
"Who said you were gonna sing it?", Ron sneered.  
  
"What the hell do you mean?!", Harry's anger was building up.  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
They stared at each other for a moment before rushing up to get to Hermione. Both of them were hitting each other to get to her first, but Ron was able to poke Harry real hard in the eye, so Harry had to stop.  
  
Then Ron stood in front of Hermione and started.  
  
"And Iiiiiiiiiiiiiii *Ron spreading out his arms* will always love yooooooooouuuuuuu." (2x)  
  
"HAHAHAHA! I don't think so, Ron.", Harry laughed as he rubbed his right eye that had been poked.  
  
"My heart will go oooon." *Harry closing his eyes, leaning slightly backwards, and hitting his fists to his chest. The way Celine Dion does it*  
  
"Er.I don't think that was the right song for this situation.", Ron said.  
  
"Yeah, I think you're right.but my voiced sounded bad ass, didn't it?", Harry said smiling.  
  
"Yeah, it kinda did.", Ron said and they both laughed.  
  
Everyone in the common room were starting to think that they were both going mad.  
  
"It was funny the way you copied Celine Dion's move.", Ron said trying to suppress a laugh.  
  
"Yeah, I know. I couldn't help it, I've always been dying to do that.", Harry said, who was also laughing real hard.  
  
Both of them were laughing wildly when Harry made fun of the way Ron immitated Whitney Houston.  
  
"Alright! That's enough!"  
  
Ron and Harry stopped laughing and turned to see who said that. It was Hermione. Her face showed clearly that she was very angry at both of them.  
  
"I've had it up to here with you two! First, you sing all these stupid songs to get me to like you. Then, you fight with each other and become friends again. I don't know, I think I'm going mad or something.", Hermione was now practically shaking with fury and frustration. "Do you both honestly think that you could make a girl fall madly in love with one of you, just by singing?!"  
  
Harry and Ron exchanged looks.  
  
"Well, I do not think so!", Hermione shouted and folded her arms.  
  
Then suddenly a voice sang.  
  
"Come what may  
  
Come what may  
  
I will love you  
  
Until my dying day."  
  
Everyone looked around to see who had sung. It was Draco Malfoy. How'd he get in here?  
  
"That was the most beautiful song I've ever heard in my entire life.", Hermione said breathlessly.  
  
"I made it up myself, just for you.", said Draco.  
  
"Oh God, it was wonderful. I loved it!", Hermione said as she ran up to Draco with open arms.  
  
"Come on, love. Let's go somewhere else quiet, so I could sing the other songs I wrote for you.", Malfoy said, holding out an arm for her.  
  
"Yes, let's.", she replied as she took his arm in hers.  
  
They both walked out of the common room, through the portrait, still not taking their eyes off each other.  
  
When they had already left, Harry and Ron looked at each other. Not being able to talk from what just happened. After a few seconds, Ron looked at Harry and said.  
  
"Oh well.at least we tried.", Ron shrugged.  
  
"Yeah.", Harry sighed.  
  
Then all of a sudden, Ron's face lit up.  
  
"Hey Harry.", Ron said with a smirk on his face.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Wanna see who could get Cho first?"  
  
"Hell yeah.", Harry said standing up.  
  
Author: That's it! Please send reviews! Tell me what you guys think! 


End file.
